Confession
by DarkerThanBlack98
Summary: Rukia decides that it's time to tell Ichigo her true feelings for him. Will he feel the same way, or different? IchiRuki


**Disclaimer: I sadly *sniff* do not own Bleach. :)**

Confession

I sat there in my soft bed, in my temporary room in front of his. I sat there, thinking hard as usual. There was something _eating_ my mind. Something so complex. Everything was normal, until _he _came into my life.

I remember the day when we first met. I stumbled upon him in his tiny room. I sometimes wish I could meet him for the first time again. I wish, I wish I could go back in time to when things were simple. When we were just friends. I have no idea about what's happening to me. Whenever I see him, I get so nervous and I start to blush. My heart pounds and it skips a beat. My blood burns and I just can't think straight. This is what that stubborn, arrogant, orange-haired, but amazing, and hot guy does to me. Why do I have these feelings? What's happening to you, heart? Could it be…

I can't take this anymore. I- I can't control my feelings anymore. Ichigo, why are you doing this to me? I have to confess. I HAVE to tell you! It will all be clear. But, but… That terrible thought rushed into my brain. 'I'm madly in love with him, but what if he doesn't love me back?' I trembled as I stood outside his door. I entered his room. He wasn't there. I was so puzzled. Then, a note on his bed caught my eye. It was addressed to me. It read: "Come to City Park whenever you read this." –Ichigo

He's, he's at the city park? At 1 A.M.? I put all of my thoughts aside, and quickly changed into a better dress. I rushed out the door without telling an awake Yuzu where I was going.

I arrived at the city park. It was a little chilly, but I love this type of weather. I searched for Ichigo without any luck. But, I soon found him, sitting by the river, the moonlight making it sparkle. The cherry blossoms were blowing everywhere, making this scene truly beautiful and romantic.

"Hey. So you showed up, huh?" he said smirking.

"Uhhh, yeah. Why did you want me to come here? Well, first, why are you here at this hour?"

"I…I really don't know myself. I guess I just wanted to think." I stared at his shimmering amber eyes as he spoke. I felt intoxicated by them. "This place helps me think." he said.

"I know. It's so beautiful, and…" I stopped there.

"And? What?"

"Romantic." I added.

"Oh." He gulped. I think his "oh's" are so damn cute! I have no idea why.

"So, do you know _what _you want to think about?" I snarled.

"Hmmm… I don't know that either. I just want to get my feelings, my thoughts straight. Don't you?"

"Ummm, yeah, I guess." Rukia! Rukia! This is the PERFECT time to confess! Do it! DO IT! I listened to my thoughts.

"Speaking of feelings… Ichigo, I have something to say." I finally said.

"What is it?" he said firmly.

"Umm… I…" I stuttered.

"Ughh, spit it out already! Would ya?" he snarled while smiling slightly.

"That's NOT very nice!" I snapped while grinning.

"I think we have both established that I'm not the nicest person in the world." He said with an evil-like grin.

"That's true. But, anyway…" I was stuttering so much I couldn't stand it. "Umm, I…"

"I'm madly in love with you, Ichigo Kurosaki." I said while tearing. I saw a blank expression on his face.

"I love you soooo much I…" I was soon cut off by his soft lips gently pressing mine. I blushed instantly.

"You talk way too much, Rukia." He whispered in my ear as he kissed me again, and this time, more passionately. I soon found him leaning me down into the grass while kissing me. I was overwhelmed.

I was lying on the grass, with him on top of me. He soon buried his face in my neck, giving me the most delicate but intoxicating kisses. He started sliding the dress off of my body. I felt uneasy deep down, but I couldn't refuse.

"What if someone sees us?" I whispered.

"Trust me, no one's gonna see us."

"But-" I was cut off again, this time, by his finger.

"You know, you worry way too much too. Believe me; you won't be worried about anything when I'm done." My whole face turned as red as an apple.

"Oh, and I'm madly in love with you too." He whispered into my ear before slightly nibbling on it. I had never seen this side of him before. It was strange, but I loved it.

The next thing I remember was waking up at around 4:30 A.M. So many thoughts were fluttering through my mind at that moment. I noticed that I was in his bed. I turned to my left to find the orange-haired man asleep right next to me. I had no idea what happened by the river. I guess I had fallen asleep in his arms and he brought me to his home. What a gentleman.

Now, I _regret _falling asleep.

In an attempt to extinguish my regret, I turned him to face me. I woke him with a fragile kiss. He grabbed me and held me close to him.

"Good morning." I said to him.

"It is now." He said, snickering. I soon found him in my neck again. Again, I couldn't refuse him at all. This time, it felt so right, and so good. We didn't sleep at all for the rest of that night.

**Author's note: This is my first story ever! Please review! :)**


End file.
